


Aaron’s incredible ability to be at the wrong place and the worst possible time

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Wholesome twinyards [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aaron is straight up not having a good time, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Five times Aaron interrupts Andrew and Neil and one time he doesn’t ;)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Wholesome twinyards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981907
Comments: 15
Kudos: 793





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is Andrew slightly out of character? Maybe. Do I care? Absolutely not.  
> Enjoy

1.

Aaron hates many things, but _god_ he hates Neil Josten. He hates how he appeared out of nowhere and turned everything upside down, how he brought fucking mafia on them and most importantly, how he somehow made Andrew fall for him.

But even though Aaron wants to believe that the “thing” between his brother and Josten is nothing, that it’s just hate sex, as Nicky suggested, he knows, deep down, it’s more than that. And for some reason, that makes him hate Josten even more.

He was under the impression his brother has a common sense. Sort of. But after he got together with Neil, he threw that idea out of the window. No, his brother is an idiot and he is going to end up hurt.

Technically, Aaron knows Neil wouldn’t hurt Andrew. Technically, he knows Andrew wouldn’t let Neil hurt him. But he still tenses when he steps into what he thought to be an empty locker room and sees the two of them kissing, Andrew trapped between Josten’s body and the wall.

Aaron didn’t think anyone was here yet, it was too soon for practice, but he got out of his class earlier and knew it was pointless to go back to the dorm, so he headed to the court. Very bad decision in retrospect. Now he stares at his brother and his stupid boyfriend and hates his life.

They haven’t noticed him yet, which is something, considering the fact that both of them are extremely jumpy. But now, they are too soaked up in themselves to care about their surroundings. Andrew is leaning on the wall, his fingers hooked in Josten’s belt loops, and he doesn’t seem to mind their position. Josten is standing inch or two away from him, leaving some space between their bodies, his hands resting on the wall, not touching Andrew.

Aaron doesn’t think he’s ever seen Andrew kiss Josten before. Or anyone, really, but that’s beside the point. He’s actually pretty sure no one from the team has seen the two of them kissing and that they would pay great money to see that. He shudders at the thought.

He must’ve made some sort of sound, because suddenly Andrew’s eyes snap open and he’s staring at him with the most murderous glare he can possibly manage. Josten turns around and frowns at Aaron as well. Not that he cares.

Ten painful seconds pass without either of them speaking. The one who breaks the silence in the end is Kevin, who walks in, halfway through his monologue about something, followed by very unamused Nicky. Both of them are completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

Andrew is the first to move. He doesn’t meet Aaron’s eyes as he makes his way to his locker. Aaron decides to let it go.

2.

Aaron’s enormous amounts of school assignments are the reason why he finds himself awake at 3 am in the morning and in desperate need of coffee. He doesn’t know if it is his bad luck or karma for some of his past actions, but they are out of coffee.

He knows there’s no way he’s getting through this without caffeine. And he really needs to get it done tonight.

He curses quietly but in the end decides that there’s certainly going to be some coffee in the monster’s dorm. He has nothing to lose at this point. Right?

When he walks in their dorm, he is surprised to find the TV still on, though it’s so muted he can barely hear what’s going on the screen. But Aaron doesn’t really care about the TV. No, he cares way more about Andrew, seated in one of the beanbags, his eyes on the screen, his face utterly blank and Josten sitting in his lap, fast asleep. Andrew has one hand wrapped around Neil’s waist and his head is resting on Andrew’s shoulder.

Aaron is staring.

Andrew doesn’t let people touch him and he definitely doesn’t let them in his personal space. Aaron supposes Josten is an exception, but this still shocks him.

“Do you need something?” Andrew asks him impassively, as if this was completely normal. He doesn’t move, on contrary only seems to tighten his grip on Josten’s waist.

“Oh.” Aaron distantly remembers his assignment. “Yeah, I… Coffee. We ran out.”

Andrew gazes at him, but then takes a pity on him and jerks his head towards the kitchen. Aaron is quick to comply. He pours himself a cup and is on his way back, doing his best to avoid looking at Andrew as he leaves, but hesitates with his hand on the doorknob. He throws a glance back at his brother.

Andrew, though he doesn’t take his eyes of the TV, raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Aaron shakes his head in dismissal. “Nothing.” He decides doesn’t want to know.

3.

Aaron can pretend he doesn’t give a single damn about his brother all he wants, but when he sees how exhausted Andrew looks at practice, he gets worried enough to go check up on him later that day.

He keeps persuading himself it’s just because he’s soon-to-be doctor and he needs to know whether Andrew isn’t sick or something. It’s definitely not because he actually cares about him. No. Not at all.

Kevin is sitting on the couch with his laptop, headphones on, so Aaron doesn’t bother talking to him and walks straight to the bedroom. The door is closed. Aaron sighs but knocks. “Andrew?”

No answer. But well Aaron didn’t expect actual response from Andrew.

He opens the door and peeks inside.

To his amazement, Andrew is in bed and he’s not alone. Josten is there with him, but not in the way Aaron expected. Josten’s sitting propped against the bed frame, reading a book, and Andrew’s lying between his legs, his head resting on Neil’s navel. He’s sleeping. Josten’s holding the book with one hand and with the other one idly stroking Andrew’s hair.

Aaron is sure he is hallucinating.

The weirdest thing is, how _calm_ Andrew appears to be. He’s always so cold, distant and tense but now, nothing of that. He’s relaxed, practically melting into Neil’s touch. What the actual hell?

Josten looks up from the book with unimpressed expression. “Andrew is busy,” he announces coolly and goes back to reading.

Aaron blinks. “Right.” But he can’t bring himself to move.

Josten tolerates his presence for two whole seconds before raising an eyebrow. “Anything else?”

Aaron shakes his head but for some reason remains frozen on the spot.

Josten sighs and puts the book aside. “Do you need me to show you the door?” He sneers.

That finally snaps him back in reality. He rolls his eyes at Josten but obediently leaves.

Kevin lifts his eyes to him when he emerges from the bedroom. “He was awake the whole night,” he mentions.

Aaron gives him a confused look.

“Andrew. He couldn’t sleep. Neil finally made him go to bed.”

“Oh.” So maybe Josten cares about Andrew as well.

4.

The smell of pancakes wakes Aaron up. They went to Columbia for the weekend, but Aaron thinks everyone would be too hangover to be awake now and definitely not in a mood to be making pancakes. But it’s not like he’s imagining the smell, is he?

In the end it’s his curiosity that makes him walk downstairs and to the kitchen.

He freezes as soon as he steps in the room.

The air is indeed filled with the delicious smell of pancakes. Josten is standing by the stove, whisking a bowl of batter, while eyeing the pancake in the pan. But what’s more surprising (apart from the fact that Josten is able to cook without setting the whole place on fire) is Andrew. He’s standing behind Josten, wearing black T-shirt, no armbands, and violently orange sweatpants, that surely don’t belong to him. He has his arms loosely wrapped around Neil’s waist and his chin is rested on Neil’s shoulder. He’s talking in quiet voice and Josten is giggling softly at whatever he’s saying.

Aaron blinks. He can’t believe his eyes. He has seen them being kind of domestic with each other before, but it was always brief and it usually involved one of them, or both, asleep. Now they are both wide awake and they are talking and Andrew is _smiling_ , his eyes filled with warmth and Aaron is sure that if Nicky saw this, he would faint. Aaron feels like he shouldn’t be watching this.

“You’ll get batter all over me!” Josten yelps with a laugh as Andrew takes the whisk from him and licks the batter off of it.

Andrew answers something too quietly for Aaron to hear, but – Aaron so shouldn’t be watching this – presses a kiss to Neil’s neck and Neil practically melts at the touch. He laughs again and tries to bat Andrew away, unsuccessfully, thought neither seems to mind.

That’s when Aaron decides not to interrupt this and slowly back away. It’s of course now, that the floor creaks loudly under his weight.

Andrew’s whole body tenses at the sound and he turns around to face his brother, his eyes cold again, no trace of that soft look. He steps away from Josten at once and seizes Aaron with narrowed eyes.

Aaron wants to kill himself and he’s sure Andrew wants to kill him as well. He is very glad Andrew doesn’t have the knives on himself at the moment. Though the hot pan is within his reach, but Josten tactically puts himself between Andrew and the stove.

“I… um…” Aaron begins, but he has no idea what to say. Andrew’s gaze is piercing. “I’m just gonna go,” he says at last and without a second look walks back upstairs.

5.

Aaron isn’t sure why but he just knows Andrew stole his anatomy textbook. Probably for fun. What an asshole.

“Are you sure you didn’t just leave it somewhere?” Matt asks.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Yes, I am sure. Andrew has it.” With that attitude he marches to monster’s dorm, ignoring Kevin in the kitchen, and walks to Andrew’s bedroom. He opens the door without knocking and lets himself in.

He is not prepared for the image before him.

Andrew is here and so is Josten. They are in bed, and not in the good, napping together way. Not this time. Aaron is going to set himself on fire.

They both freeze when they hear the door opening but they don’t have time to move. Andrew is on top of Neil, fortunately still dressed, only his armbands discarded. One of his hands is under Neil’s T-shirt, while the other is clutching at the back of Neil’s neck. His expression is blank as usual, the only difference are his slightly pink cheeks. Josten has his fingers tangled in Andrew’s hair and one of his legs hooked over Andrew’s thigh and if looks could kill, Aaron would be long dead.

They are staring at Aaron, who has never been more uncomfortable. “Ever heard of locking the door?” He suggests wryly, trying to mask his discomfort.

Andrew finally pushes himself away from Josten and throws his brother a warning look. “Ever heard of knocking?” He retorts.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Give me back my textbook.”

Andrew returns his gaze without batting an eye. It doesn’t have the same effect now that his hair is standing in every direction. “I don’t have your stupid textbook.”

Aaron grits his teeth. “Yes, you do. Now give it back.”

Josten pulls himself into sitting position and shakes his head in disbelief. Aaron has very strong urge to punch him.

Andrew is not in a joking mood. He stands up and steps to Aaron, who cleverly backs away. “Leave,” he growls.

Aaron considers his options. If he stays, Andrew’s going to kill him. But if he leaves he won’t get his textbook. He folds his arms over his chest. “The textbook, Andrew.”

Andrew isn’t impressed. He grabs him by the back of his neck, his grip tight, almost hurting, and walks Aaron back to the door. “Ouch! Fuck, fine. I’m going!” Aaron yelps. Andrew releases him only when he’s out of the room and slams the door in his face. Aaron only hears the click of a lock.

He sighs and massages his neck. “Asshole,” he mutters. He wants to go back to his room, textbook or not, when he notices the missing textbook on the kitchen table under Kevin’s laptop. “What are you doing with my textbook?” He hisses at Kevin.

Kevin follows his gaze and shrugs. “It was just laying here. I thought it was Neil’s or so.”

“Fucking Andrew,” Aaron mumbles, snatches the book and marches out of there.

+1

Aaron’s still a bit sleepy and very hangover when rolls out of bed in Columbia. He doesn’t remember how much he drank, but he remembers how Andrew and Neil not-so-subtly sneaked from their table to the bathroom and he needed a lot of alcohol to not think about what they were doing. No wonder he ended up so wasted.

He rubs his eyes with one hand and blindly reaches for the doorknob to the bathroom with the other. He does register that the door is locked, but he doesn’t have time to stop his moving body and finds himself walking face-first into the door.

“Fuck!” He curses and tries the door again. Still locked. Now that he’s a bit more awake, he can actually hear the running shower.

He rolls his eyes, annoyed with himself and turns around to go away, when he hears something else besides the shower. _A moan_.

He stops mid-motion. No fucking way.

But it comes again and this time he has no trouble recognizing Josten’s voice. And he’s moaning Andrew’s name. Aaron regrets his entire existence. 

For a second he considers pounding on the door to make them stop whatever they are doing, but then he decides it’s not worth it. It’d only make Andrew angrier.

Instead, he goes back to his room, takes his headphones and turns the volume up as much as his headache can stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time Andrew thinks someone’s stupid

1.

Andrew isn’t particularly happy about being at the court so early, but well, he is never happy about being there in the first place. Neil had to talk with Wymack about something exy related that Andrew didn’t care about, but tagged along anyway.

“We can go back to dorms,” Neil announces when he joins Andrew in the locker room.

Andrew checks the time. “We can as well just stay here now,” he mumbles grumpily. The others are going to be there soon.

Neil walks to him where he’s leaning on the wall. Uh, Andrew _hates_ Neil. He hates how awfully good he looks when he eyes Andrew like this. He hates how much he wants to kiss him. Stupid Josten.

“Yes or no?” Neil asks with a smile that Andrew hates as much as the rest of Neil’s face.

Andrew rolls his eyes but hooks his fingers in Neil’s belt loops to bring him closer. “Yes.”

Neil kisses him softly, resting his hands on the wall and leaning into the kiss, but not enough to make Andrew feel too crowded. Andrew kind of expected he’d mind being trapped between Neil’s body and the solid wall, but he feels completely safe. Neil wouldn’t hurt him.

He knows he has to keep his eye on the time to make sure their stupid teammates don’t walk on them, but it’s fucking hard to focus with Neil’s lips on his and Andrew let’s himself be reckless. _Just for few minutes_ , he thinks. 

He almost forgets about the world around them. In this moment, it’s just him and Neil and his tongue in Neil’s mouth and Neil’s barely audible sighs that Andrew lives for.

That’s when he hears a sharp inhale coming from the door and Neil pulls away from him and when he opens his eyes he sees his idiotic twin standing in between the door, staring at them.

 _For fuck’s sake_.

Andrew realizes he’s still holding onto Neil only after he hears Kevin’s voice and he quickly pulls away and walks to his locker just as Kevin and Nicky walk inside. He doesn’t fail to notice Neil’s annoyed expression.

2.

Neil is in weird mood the whole day. Andrew doesn’t know what triggered it but he sees the wild look in Neil’s eyes and how panicked he is whenever someone talks to him. This is his runaway mood.

Neil doesn’t tell him what’s wrong and Andrew doesn’t ask, but he keeps his eyes on Neil throughout the whole day. He doesn’t expect the others to notice something is off with Neil, he’s quite good at hiding it. From others. Not from Andrew. Never from Andrew.

In the evening, after the practice, Neil keeps pacing the living room area and it’s driving Andrew crazy. Kevin already left to the bedroom, too annoyed with him and Andrew doesn’t really blame him. He claimed one of the beanbags but doesn’t even try to watch the TV, instead studies Neil’s frowned face.

Andrew sighs. Desperate times call for drastic measures. “Neil.”

Neil doesn’t stop pacing. He doesn’t look at Andrew.

“ _Neil_.”

“What?”

“Sit in my lap; yes or no?”

Neil freezes on spot and gazes at Andrew in utter surprise. “What?”

“Yes or no?” Andrew repeats, making sure not to move a muscle.

Neil blinks, momentarily forgetting about whatever was bothering him five seconds ago. “Yes,” he answers slowly and walks to Andrew, stopping in front of the beanbag, gazing down at him. “If it’s yes from you?”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Neil doesn’t move. “Andrew.”

“It’s a yes, Neil, I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t.” With that he reaches his hand to Neil and when Neil takes it, he pulls him onto his lap.

It’s not uncomfortable. Neil shifts for few moments until he settles with his head resting on Andrew’s shoulders and then he finally stills.

“Are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you?” Andrew asks.

“I don’t really know,” Neil admits and yawns, burying his face more into the soft material of Andrew’s T-shirt.

Andrew doesn’t pry further. He loosely wraps his hand around Neil’s waist, keeping him close, and it doesn’t take long for Neil to fall asleep.

It’s late but Andrew doesn’t feel like getting up and waking him just yet, so he watches the TV without much interest.

When Andrew hears the door to their dorm opening, he tenses. If Nicky sees them like this he’s never going to shut up about it. Andrew’s almost ready to throw Neil off of himself when Aaron steps in.

He notices Andrew in the beanbag and Neil on his lap and opens his mouth in surprise. Andrew pulls Neil closer. “Do you need something?” He asks, trying to sound casual.

“Oh.” Aaron blinks as if he though he was hallucinating. “Yeah, I… Coffee. We ran out.”

Andrew sighs. He considers telling him to fuck off just for the fun of it, but he knows Aaron would argue and that wake Neil and Andrew doesn’t want that. So he motions for Aaron to go to the kitchen and suit himself.

He redirects his attention back to the TV, but he can still feel Aaron’s look on him as he walks back to the door.

“Yes?” Andrew asks impassively when he notices Aaron’s lingering by the door.

Aaron shakes his head. “Nothing.” And he’s gone.

Andrew rolls his eyes. Stupid twin. He decides he doesn’t want to risk running into Nicky as well, so he gets up – with some difficulty to not disturb Neil – and carries him to bed, very glad that Kevin is already asleep and doesn’t see him.

3.

Andrew is no strangers to nightmares, but it’s been a while since it’s been so bad he couldn’t close his eyes the whole fucking night.

He is perfectly aware that he looks like a walking dead the whole day and that Aaron keeps throwing these worried glances at him, but Andrew just ignores it.

He’s so exhausted that when he finds Neil sitting in his bed, reading, he flings himself next to him without a second thought.

Neil raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to leave?” He asks cautiously.

“No,” Andrew grunts into the pillow and after a while he opens one eye to seize Neil. “Yes or no, Neil?”

Neil closes the book. “To what?”

Andrew takes a breath. “Can I… rest my head on you?”

“Oh. Yes, of course.”

Andrew doesn’t look at Neil’s face, but he’s very aware of Neil’s grin. He can practically _hear_ it in Neil’s voice. Idiot. But Andrew’s too tired to care now. He maneuvers himself between Neil’s legs, looking up at Neil to make sure this is okay and when Neil nods, Andrew rests his head on Neil’s stomach.

“Drew?”

Andrew hates the nickname. He would gut anyone who’d have the audacity to call him that. Anyone but Neil. Stupid Neil. “Hm?”

“Can I touch your hair?”

“Yes.”

Neil slips his hand into Andrew’s hair, gently running his fingers through the blond curls and Andrew closes his eyes again. He falls asleep within the matter of seconds.

He wakes up when someone calls his name, but everything is too hazy and he doesn’t feel like getting up, so he stays still and hopes that whoever it is will walk away. He’s still lying on Neil but Neil must’ve thrown a blanket over them.

“Andrew is busy,” Neil says coldly to whomever disturbed them.

“Right.” That sounds like Aaron. So no one important. Andrew falls back asleep before he hears what happens next.

4.

It’s a good day. Andrew wakes up feeling… well happy would probably be an exaggeration but content. They are in Columbia and Neil smiles at him when he sees he’s awake.

“Pancakes?” Neil asks.

“Yes.”

So they walk downstairs and Neil starts making the batter and Andrew makes coffee and it’s to weirdly nice that Andrew can’t help but wonder what’s going to go wrong.

But then Neil hands him the first pancake, still smiling, and Andrew allows himself to hope nothing’s going to go wrong. He nips at the pancake but leaves the plate on the counter and walks to Neil instead.

“Yes or no?”

Neil doesn’t turn around from the stove. “Yes.”

Andrew steps to him and wraps his arms around Neil’s waist, resting his head on Neil’s shoulder (while trying to ignore the fact he has to stand on his tiptoes for that).

“Your hair looks ridiculous,” Andrew mentions quietly, which is true because Neil has the worst bedhead.

Neil laughs and leans into Andrew’s touch.

Andrew takes the whisk from Neil’s hand and licks the batter off of it. “You’ll get batter all over me!” Neil yelps amusedly, but that’s the very last of Andrew’s worries.

“I’ll lick it off,” Andrew promises and kisses Neil’s neck.

Neil laughs again and Andrew leans to kiss him again, when he hears the floor creak loudly.

He practically jumps away from Neil and turns around to glower at his twin. He is going to kill him for sneaking up on them like this. He reaches for his knife, but then he remembers he left his armbands upstairs and quickly looks around for other suitable weapon. The whisk? No. Hot pan? Maybe.

Neil seems to follow his train of thoughts though, because he puts himself between Andrew and the stove.

“I… um…” Aaron starts and Andrew frowns even more. “I’m just gonna go,” he manages and quickly disappears back upstairs.

Andrew exhales. Stupid Aaron. “I hate this family,” he mumbles and reaches for his forgotten pancake.

5.

Andrew decides that stealing Aaron’s anatomy textbook seems like a fun thing to do. To his defense, he was bored and the book was right there. What else was he supposed to do? Just leave it? Andrew is keen on repeating that he wants nothing, but that’s not entirely true. He wants one thing: to annoy the hell out of his twin at any possible opportunity.

But he forgets all about the textbook and Aaron when Neil comes to the dorm and asks him: “Yes or no?” with the mischievous smile and Andrew practically throws Kevin away from the bedroom.

In no time he has Neil sprawled on the bed, kissing him so hard he’s sure it’s going to leave bruises on either of their lips, but Neil seems to enjoy that, so Andrew doesn’t stop.

“Where –” Neil begins but Andrew kisses him before he can finish the question.

“Everywhere,” Andrew mumbles in response and Neil happily obligates, tangling his fingers into Andrew’s hair and hooking one of his legs over the back of Andrew’s thigh.

Andrew really hopes Kevin took his headphones when they made him leave.

He is about to take off Neil’s T-shirt when the door suddenly opens. Andrew swears he’s going to kill Kevin.

But to his surprise it’s not Kevin but Aaron with very, very uncomfortable expression on his face. “Ever heard of locking the door?” He asks drily.

Andrew realizes he’s still lying on top of Neil and he forces himself to pull away. “Ever heard of knocking?” He hisses back.

Aaron rolls his eyes and Andrew fights the urge to deck him. “Give me back my textbook.”

Oh, yeah. That. “I don’t have your stupid textbook.” Which is true. It’s in the kitchen. Not that Andrew’s telling Aaron that.

“Yes, you do. Now give it back.”

Neil, who’s been following their argument silently for now, sits up and huffs in annoyance. Andrew steps to Aaron, who backs away from him on instinct. “Leave,” Andrew growls.

Aaron, the idiot he is, only folds his arms over his chest, not moving. “The textbook, Andrew.”

Andrew sighs and before Aaron can say anything else, Andrew grabs him by the back of his neck. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make him feel it. “Ouch! Fuck, fine. I’m going!” Aaron hisses.

Andrew releases him when he’s out of the room, closes the door and locks.

Neil is watching him with amusement written all over his face. “A textbook? Really?”

“Shut up,” Andrew grunts and makes his way back to the bed.

+1

Andrew’s in the shower in Columbia house, on his knees, with very naked Neil in front of him, bascially moaning already, when he hears a thump on the door.

He seriously hopes he just imagined it, because there’s no way he’s letting anyone who disturbs them now walk away in one piece.

Neil doesn’t seem to notice anything, he’s too focused on Andrew. He runs his hand through Andrew’s hair and Andrew forces himself to stop worrying about the rest of his family.

He hears someone that sounds very much like his idiotic brother curse and then try to open the door. So he didn’t imagine the thump. He is very glad they were clever enough to lock. Andrew smirks at the thought of Aaron running into the locked door.

He sucks a hickey onto Neil’s hipbone and Neil moans, not as quietly as before. Andrew doesn’t care and certainly doesn’t stop.

“ _Andrew_.” That was also not quiet. Andrew stops momentarily and listens, waiting for Aaron to start banging on the door or something. Fortunately it doesn’t come. Maybe Aaron has some sense of self preservation after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
